Frank 20
by DoctorEd17
Summary: (Reboot of Ross 10) Frank McKay the nephew of Morgan Ross is a superhero with the power of an alien device called the Omnitrix. He has just been adopted by Morgan and must get used to New York and use his power ls to his full potential. Please Review. Rated T to be safe.
1. A New Kid

**I do not own Ben 10 or Jessie… Takes place after the Princess and the Pea Brain. Reboot of Ross 10.**

**…**

Frank 20

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: A New Kid

…

We go to a limo where we see Morgan and Cristina Ross there along with an 11 year old.

He has short spiky brown hair, emerald green eyes and slightly tan skin. He is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a green vest over it, tan cargo pants and black and white sneakers. On his left wrist is a wristwatch. Its faceplate is square and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline of an hourglass.

We see he is looking out the window with sorrow.

"So Frank… What do you think of New York so far?" Morgan asked

"It's OK." Frank said sighing

"Look, it's not your fault they died in a plane crash. I loved my brother. Before we drifted apart…" Morgan said

"He was a good man. He deserved better then this." Frank said

…

We go to the living room in the penthouse apartment where we see the elevator open. Morgan, Cristina and Frank exited the elevator. Frank was carrying a backpack and two duffle bags.

"Jessie! Bertram!" Cristina said

We see Bertram exit the kitchen and said, "Yes, Madam?"

"Where's Jessie?" Cristina asked

"I believe she is picking up the kids from school." Bertram said

"OK. Well Bertram, Meet my nephew Frank McKay." Morgan said, "Frank this is our butler Bertram."

"Hey…" Frank said with a short wave

"His Parent's died in a plane crash last month and we just adopted him." Cristina said

Bertram looked at Frank with horror in his eyes.

"Anyway, We have to go to a couple of places to gets his medical files and Birth certificate. Frank, we'll be right back. Bertram, please show Frank to his room and let Jessie and the kids know about him if they gets back before we do." Morgan said, "His room is the one with the white paper over the door."

They then walked to the elevator and entered it once the door opened. After it closed, Bertram said, "NOOOOOOOO!" out loud from the top of his lungs.

Once he stopped Frank asked, "Finished?"

Bertram looked at him and said, "Why would they adopt you?"

"They're my only living relatives in the USA." Frank said

He then picked up his bags and said, "So you're a butler?"

"Yeah." Bertram said

"Must be nice… Can you show me which room is mine?" Frank asked

"Do I have to carry your bags?" Bertram asked

"No." Frank said

"Then let's go." Bertram said as he lead Frank upstairs

…

We go to a hallway where we see the door covered with white paper. Bertram uncovered it revealing a brown wooden door.

Bertram then opened the door to reveal a very small room the size of a large closet. It has a connecting bathroom and a window with a view of New York. There's a twin size bed, a desk with a chair and a wardrobe.

"This is a bedroom?" Bertram asked

"I like sleeping in small rooms. When I gotten a big room at my last house I couldn't sleep as well so I often took a blanket and a pillow and slept in the staircase's cupboard." Frank said

"That's kinda weird." Bertram said

"Yeah…" Frank said, "I can unpack from here. You don't have to stay here."

"Thanks." Bertram said before he left

We then see Frank started unpacking.

…

We go to the Living room a while later where we see the elevator open and Jessie, Luke, Ravi, Zuri and Emma exited the elevator.

"Last day of school! So cool!" Luke said

"Last day of school! So Horrible!" Ravi cried

We then see Bertram enter the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Bertram. What's new?" Luke asked

"Remember that door we were told not to open last week?" Bertram asked

"Yes. Why?" Jessie asked

"Well I found out why today." Bertram said, "Morgan and Cristina brought back another child."

"What?!" Jessie, Emma, Zuri, Luke and Ravi yelled at the same time

"Yeah, He's Morgans brother's son and he's kinda having a hard time. His Parents died in a plane crash last month." Bertram said

"Wait… Dad has a brother?" Luke asked

We then see the elevator open revealing Morgan and Cristina Ross back with the papers.

"Mom. Please tell us Bertram is lying." Emma said

"You told them?" Morgan asked

Bertram nodded.

"Yeah. My brother and his wife died in a plane crash last month." Morgan said

"Where is he going to sleep?" Zuri asked

"We've prepared a room for him last week." Cristina said

"That paper covered door!" Ravi said

We then see Frank come down the stairs.

"And here is he…" Morgan said, "Frank these are you cousins Ravi, Luke, Emma and Zuri. Kids, this is Frank McKay."

"Pleasure…" Frank said

"And this is the nanny Jessie." Cristina said

"Nice to meet you." Frank said

"Hey…" Jessie said

"Well, your mother and I have to go. Please make him comfortable." Morgan said

They then got in the elevator and they left.

"Well, I better put these in the filing cabinet." Bertram said as he left with the files

"I got a lot of video gaming to do…" Luke said as he left

"So Frank, what are you interested in?" Ravi asked

"I'll show you." Frank said

…

We go to Frank's room where we see Frank, Ravi and Jessie enter the room. Frank opened the door and turned on the lights.

"You room is awfully small." Ravi said

"Yep." Frank said

We then see that the desk is now has a police scanner and what looked like an old computer monitor from the 80s with a keyboard and a mouse connected to what looked like a jury rigged hard drive that was on the floor next to the desk.

"Ta-da!" Frank said

"What is this?" Jessie asked

"That is a police scanner and that is my computer." Frank said

"That's a computer?" Ravi asked

"It doesn't look like much, but it is faster then most smartphones." Frank said

"Where did you get it?" Jessie asked

"I built it when I was 9. You see I needed a computer, but my family couldn't afford one so I built one." Frank said

"You built it?" Jessie asked

"Yep. Let me show you." Frank said

He then knelt down and pulled on a what looked like lawn mower starting cord. After a few times we see the fan turn on and the monitor turn on.

We see the display light up green then we see a blue background with five icons. Internet, Pictures and videos, games, Scanner and printer and CLASSIFIED.

"Here is it…" Frank said

"Who programmed it?" Ravi asked

"I did. Before I built this I read a lot of textbooks about computers engineering, Computer programming, electricity and comic books.

"Whoa… This monitor is from the 80s and yet it looks likes it's in HD." Jessie said looking at the screen

"Yep…" Frank said smiling

"Something tells me you'll fit right in this family." Ravi said

...

Later that night…

…

We go to Frank's room where we see Frank still in his clothes opening the CLASSIFIED file. We see a window pop up asking for a password. Frank typed it in and we see the green hourglass symbol on the watch beep twice. He then turned on the Police scanner and set the knob to Sync. Then we hear a police officer say from the watch, "Calling all units! We have a robbery with hostages in progress at the Jewelry store on -!" (I don't know much about New York OK?!)

Frank then touched the faceplate and a green holographic ring appeared. The top half of the holographic ring has silhouettes of creatures displayed.

"OK. Time for Frank 20's first appearance in New York." Frank said as he started to select a creatue by making a turning motion while touching the faceplate, "Cannonbolt? No. Upgrade? Nah! Spidermonkey? Yes!"

He selected the creature and the faceplate slid back and a core poped up. He slammed down the core and a flash of green light surrounded Frank.

…

We see the watch sink into his body as blue fur started growing all over his body from the left arm. We see him grow a few feet and then his skeleton started changing shape.

…

When the flash of light ended we see a 5 and a half foot tall chimp with dark blue fur, green eyes and five fingers on each hand. His feet are also shaped like hands. We see that he is a lot muscular then a normal chimp. He is wearing black pants with a green belt where we see on the front was a white hourglass symbol where the buckle should be.

We then see Spidermonkey slowly open the window and quickly jump out of it.

As he was falling Spidermonkey then said in a deep voice, "SPIDERMONKEY!"

Then he said to the forth wall, "I like shouting out my aliens names. I couldn't do it while I was in the penthouse."

When he close to the ground we see Spidermonkey point his hand at a street lamp and we see a line of webbing exited from the front of the wrist like Spider-man. It stuck to the lamp and Spidermonkey swing from the lamp to another one.

Spidermonkey then fired another line of webbing at the lamp and we see him swing from it to another one.

…

At the Jewelry store we see robbers taking the Jewelry from the displays and money from the cash registrar. We see the hostages back against the wall scarred.

"I'm telling you. This is easy money!" A robber said as they left with the bags filled with valuables

We go outside where we see the Robbers loading the valuables onto a van when we hear an "Ahem! You do know that you have to pay for those?"

"Who's the wise guy?" A robber said as he pointed his handgun at the source of the voice

We then see a webbing attached itself to the gun then it was pulled away from the robbers hand.

"What the…?" the robber asked

We then see something land in front of him and punched him in the face knocking him out.

The other robbers turned to see Spidermonkey.

"What is that?" a robber asked

"Crimes worst nightmare!" Spidermonkey said

"It can talk?!" another robber asked

"Yes. And I can sing, dance and this!" Spidermonkey said as he shot a line of webbing at robber and pulled on it with is enhanced strength

We see the robber fly towards Spidermonkey who threw a punch at the robber knocking him out.

"Fire!" the robber said

They then fired their guns at Spidermonkey but he was able to dodge the bullets by jumping to the top of the van.

Inside the store we see the sort of hostages looking at the fight with awe and shock. One of them has her smartphone out videotaping the fight between the robbers and Spidermonkey.

...

A while later we see the police appear. But they were shock at seeing all the robbers tied together and hanging on a street lamp by webbing.

"What the heck." The Chief asked

…

We go to a roof not too far from the crime scene where we see Spidermonkey looking at the scene smiling.

…

The next morning we see Frank in the kitchen baking something when we see Bertram enter the kitchen.

"What the?" Bertram asked

"Howdy Bertram. I'm baking cinnamon rolls for everyone. Want one?" Frank asked as he pulled out a plate of baked cinnamon rolls as wide as CDs and handed it to Bertram

Bertram grabbed one and took a bite out of it before saying, "These are good!"

"They should be! I made them from scratch!" Frank said

Bertram looked at the counter and said, "Where are the dishes?"

"I already cleaned them. My grandma taught me how to cook. Before she passed away." Frank said

"Oh…" Bertram said before he took another bite, "How many did you make?"

Frank pulled off a tarp from the counter revealing plates and plates full of cinnamon rolls.

"That much." Frank said, "Grandma was used to making food in mass quantities and I guess so am I."

Bertram then put the plate on the table and hugged Frank crying just as Jessie entered the room.

"OK. Bertram, why are you hugging Frank?" Jessie asked, "And why is there cinnamon rolls on the counter?"

"I made those from scratch. And I'm guessing Bertram is crying with joy." Frank said

Zuri and Luke then entered the kitchen.

"Um. Why is Bertram hugging Frank?" Zuri asked

"He made all of us breakfast!" Bertram said

"Cool!" Luke said as he took a cinnamon roll and bit it, "Wow! These are tasty!"

Zuri took a bite out of one and said, "Whoa! It's like happiness in my mouth!"

"Whoa! These are good!" Jessie said as she took a bite out of one

"Yeah. I like to cook for special occasions and as thank yous. So I cook some as a way of saying thank you." Frank said

We then see Emma enter the kitchen saying, "Jessie! You'll never believe what happened!"

She then showed them her tablet, which has a video of the news.

"Last night, the Jewelry store on - was robbed by a gang. But upon exiting the store some sort of a blue ape appeared out of nowhere and subdued the robbers. Here's a video of the fight taken by one of the employees…" the newswoman said

We see the video of Spidermonkey fighting the robbers.

"Did he just talk?" Jessie asked

"Is he shooting webs from his wrists?" Bertram asked

"Is he wearing pants?" Luke asked

Emma then stopped the video and Jessie said, "What is that thing?"

"Who cares?! We finally have a real superhero!" Luke said

Ravi then walked into the room and said, "Frank? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Frank said as he followed Ravi out of the kitchen but not before grabbing a couple of cinnamon rolls

…

We go to Ravi's room where we see Ravi and Frank enter the room.

"So. What do you want?" Frank asked

We then see Mr. Kipling exit her cage. Frank said, "Hey there."

"Wait. You're not scared of her?" Ravi asked

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Frank said as he put down the cinnamon rolls and said, "Now. What do you want?"

"OK. I know you know something about the ape creature." Ravi said

"Huh?" Frank asked

Ravi pulled out his tablet and show him the still of Spidermonkey. Ravi pointed at the hourglass symbol and said, "This symbol on his belt matches the one on your watch."

"Coincidence?" Frank asked

"Frank…" Ravi said

"OK. Fine! I'll talk! But you can't tell anyone else!" Frank said

"Fine…" Ravi said

"It was me…" Frank said

"Huh?" Ravi asked

"The ape creature. That was me. Last summer on my 10th birthday, I found an alien device like no other." Frank said

"The watch?" Ravi asked

"Yes." Frank said, "It's called the Omnitrix. It can change me into one of 20 different alien forms."

"20? How?" Ravi asked

"I don't know the exact science. But from what I know, it combines my DNA with one of 20 different alien DNA samples." Frank said

"Whoa. That is cool!" Ravi said

"Yeah." Frank said

"But why become a superhero?" Ravi asked

"With great power comes great responsibility." Frank quoted, "A quote from a comic book I read and I honer."

"Spider-Man?" Ravi asked

"Yes. Good words from a good man." Frank said, "Even if he is fictional."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ravi asked

"Secret Identity. The fact is that the less people know who I am the better for everyone around me." Frank said

"I understand…" Ravi said, "Your secret is safe with me."

Mr. Kipling growled.

"Correction. Your secret is safe with us." Ravi said

"Thanks." Frank said smiling

He then noticed the two cinnamon rolls he grabbed are gone.

"Hey, where are cinnamon rolls I grabbed?" Frank asked

Mr. Kipling burped.

"There's your answer." Ravi said

…

Please Review…


	2. Learning the Ropes

Frank 20

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Learning the ropes

...

We go to New York at night where we see an apartment building on fire and fire fighters trying to put out the fire. We see a man trying to get into the building but the fire fighters won't let him.

"My daughters in there!" the man shouted

…

We go inside the burning building where we see a seven year old girl under her bed scared of the flames. Until the mattress was removed. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

We see a red, armored humanoid creature with green eyes and a non-moveable mouth. On the palms of his hands are some sort of a port holes. A white Hourglass symbol is on his chest.

The girl looked at the creature not in fear but in wonder.

"Are you OK?" The Creature asked

The girl nodded. Then the creature pointed his hands at the flames and water fired from them which extinguished the flames.

"We better get out of here." the creature said

The creature held out its hand… She took it and the creature carefully put her on its back. The it ran out of the room.

We go to the stairs where we they were almost completely burned down when the creature approach them.

"This could be a problem." the creature said

We see derbies come down from the room behind them.

"And so is that!" the creature said

It then noticed the roof above them was gone. So it pointed it's blasters at the floor and said, "Hang on tight kid!" before it fired a heavy stream of water…

…

We go outside where we see the man looking at the burning building in sadness and fear when the people noticed something exiting the building from the roof and then gasped when they noticed the thing landing in front of them. When it did the building collapsed and the fire was put out.

We see the creature walk to the man and asked, "Is she your kid?" as it pointed to the girl holding on to its back.

"Karen!" the man said as he took Karen from the creature

He hugged her and then said, "Thank you…"

"No problem." the creature said

"But who are you?" the man asked

"Call me Water Hazard." Water Hazard said before he pointed his blaster towards the ground and fired them

As a result he started flying away.

…

We go to the Penthouse a few hours later where we see Frank entering Ravi's room where we see Ravi watching a news of Water Hazard saving Karen from the fire.

"Hey Ravi." Frank said

"Hey Water Hazard! Good job on that fire last night!" Ravi said

"Thanks..." Frank said

"Just one question... Do you have a name for all 20 of your aliens?" Ravi asked

"No... I only transformed into 10 and even then mastered a handful of the 10." Frank said

"So what you're saying is that you only used half of the alien arsenal in your Omnitrix?" Ravi asked

"Yes... But I was thinking about trying out the other 10 sometime." Frank said as he activated the Omnitrix and looked through his playlist

"That is a good idea." Ravi said

"Ohh! This one looks good!" Frank said as he selected a silhouette

As the core popped up Ravi said, "Wait! I don't think you should transform (Frank slams down the core) in here..."

...

Inside the flash of green light we see the Omnitrix sink into Frank's arm as Frank got taller. Then his skin turned blue and metaltic...

...

After the flash of green light we see a 8 foot tall blue robotic creature with green eyes, a non moveable month and what looks like speakers on his arms and legs. The white Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

_"Whoa! This guy looks robotic! I even sound robotic!"_ Frank said in a deep robotic voice as he looked at his new body, _"I wonder what this one can do?"_

"I don't believe it. A metallic creature that actually has DNA!" Ravi said, "This is huge!"

Then all of a sudden we see a speaker exit off Franks left arm. It floated around the room for a bit before Ravi asked, "Are you doing that?"

_"Yep! I seem to have a connection with the speaker disk thingy..." _Frank said from both his mouth and the speaker

"Whoa! When a speaker is out, whenever you talk it also comes out of the speaker!" Ravi said

_"Ravi, Mr. Kipling... Cover your ears."_ Frank said

Ravi put earmuffs on Mr. Kipling's ears before he covered his own ears.

_"Ok Frank. Time for a Sonic... BLAST!" _Frank said before he yelled the last word

When he did we see sound waves exit the speaker disk as a sonic blast emited from it.

...

We go to the kitchen where we see Bertram cleaning dishes when the sonic sound waves reach the kitchen. As a result we see everything in the kitchen made out of glass break apart including the dishes, glasses and the glass punch bowl.

"(Screams!)" Bertram said

...

We go back to Ravi's room where we see Frank just stopped the sonic blast. He then willed the speaker disk back to him.

"OK... That was interesting... and loud." Ravi said

We hear the Omnitrix symbol beep red and a few seconds later we see Frank is human again.

"Cool, huh?! And I have 9 others I have yet to transform into!" Frank said

"Maybe you should practice your transformations soemwhere not in the Penthouse?" Ravi said

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Bertram yelled from the kitchen

"Good point." Frank said

...

We go to Central Park where we see Ravi, Mr. Kipling and Frank alone in an empty shed.

"And you're sure no one comes here?" Frank asks

"Not since the budget cutback last year." Ravi said

"Ok. (Activates Omnitrix) Now lets try new guy number #2!" Frank said as he slammed down the core

...

We see the Omnitrix sink into Franks arm as his skin turned invisible. Then grey skin covered Frank as well as Green chains.

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a ghost with one purple eye, gray skin with black cracks and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. There are green chains around his body connected to the Omnitrix symbol, a green collar and armbands.

_"Whoa! This is weird!" _Frank said in a deep raspy voice

"And slightly spooky." Ravi said as Mr. Kipling fled to behind a tool bench, "So what can this guy do?"

"Let's see..." Frank said before he turned invisible then visible, _"Invisibly... Check!"_

Then we see him fly through a wall and back again.

_"Intangiblity... Check!" _Frank said

Then we see Frank fly into Ravi and possess him.

Then Ravi/Frank said in a combination of Ravi and Frank's voice, _"Whoa! I'm Ravi! Possession... Check!"_

Then he flew out of Ravi who proceded to shutter.

"Please don't do that again." Ravi said

_"Sorry..." _Frank said

Then the Omnitrix symbol beeped red and he changed back to human.

...

We go to a path on the way home where we see Frank, Ravi and Mr. Kipling walking down said path.

"So far you have transformed into 12 out of 20 aliens in your playlist. I wonder what the rest of them are like?" Ravi said

"You should've seen me the first time I transformed. I was freaking out." Frank said

They reach a crosswalk just as a speeding car pass by and a second later a bunch of police cars.

"This looks like a job for..." Frank said as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core

...

We see the Omnitrix sink into Frank's arm as his skin changed color...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a feline-like alien with a black suit-like colour scheme. His hands, legs, chest and part of his head are coloured blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs, and also black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest.

"FASTTRACK!" Fasttrack yelled

"So what can Fasttrack do?" Ravi asked

"Super speed. See you at home!" Fasttrack said before he ran after the speeding car

...

We go to the speeding car where inside we see a man at the wheel and a bunch of sacks full of cash in the back seat.

"That robbery was too easy! And thanks to this experimental nitro fueled car no one can stop me!" The robber said

"Don't count on it!"

The robber turned to see Fasttrack running beside the car at the same speeds!

"What the?! What are ya?" The robber asked

"Name's Fasttrack and I'm here to stop you!" Fasttrack said

Fasttrack then put his Spiked arm agenest a tire and the tire popped! As a result we see the car struggling to stay moving as sparks emitted from the tireless area.

Fasttrack then did the same thing to the other tires and we see the car slowly slow down until it stopped completely.

A few seconds later we see the police car arrive and they saw the robber tied up and Fasttrack with the sacks of money. He ran over to the police and handed over the money and said, "He's all yours officers!" Before he left...

...

Back at the Penthouse we see Ravi and Mr. Kipling just arriving at the front door when we see Frank now human again approach the two.

"So... How did it go?" Ravi asked

"Great..." Frank said as they entered the building

...

**Please Review...**

**A/N: I desided to make Echo Echo based off his Ultimate form but his sound/sonic attacks are only as strong as his Non ultimate form.**

**Franks aliens appearance:**

**Spidermonkey (Chapter 1)**

**Water Hazard**

**Echo Echo**

**Ghostfreak**

**Fasttrack**

**...**

**Once again please Fav, Follow and Review if you liked it.**


	3. We are so Grounded

Frank 20

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 3: We are so Grounded

...

We go to the Penthouse where we see Frank and Ravi in the Screening room watching the movie _Aliens_.

We see the part where a Xenomorph rips out of a crew member when Ravi says, "This is the most scariest movie I ever seen."

"It's cool huh?" Frank asked

"I can't believe Jessie allowed us to watch this movie!" Ravi said

"Yeah." Frank said distracted by the movie

It's been four days since Franks arrival at the Penthouse.

We then see Jessie enter the Screening room.

"What the heck is going on?" Jessie asked

"Yeah..." Frank said still distracted by the movie

Jessie then grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

"Hey, I was watching that... Oh, Hi Jessie." Frank said

"Why were you two watching a scary movie at 2 in the morning?" Jessie asked

"I wanted to show Ravi the greatest movie I ever seen in my life." Frank said

"That movie was really scary!" Ravi said

"Why aren't you asleep?" Jessie asked

"I only need four hours of sleep and I went to bed at 9 PM." Frank said, "So I deside to show Ravi the greatest movie of all time... in my opinion."

"Aliens?" Jessie asked

"I thought it would be a movie about peaceful aliens." Ravi said

"Anyway... if you only require 4 hours of sleep. What do you do when you wake up?" Jessie asked

"Mostly watch TV until 6 AM and then tidy up the kitchen a bit." Frank said

"That explains why the kitchen seemed unusually clean lately." Jessie said, "Ravi, please go back to bed."

"Gladly..." Ravi said before he and Mr. Kipling left the room

Frank was about to leave too when Jessie said, "Not you Frank. I would like to talk to you about those aliens that's been appearing in New York lately."

"They're awesome! What's there to talk about?" Frank asked

"Oh I don't know... How about the fact that yesterday afternoon I saw you change into the alien known as Big Chill and flew away from your room?"

"You're seeing things?" Frank said

Jessie just looked at Frank unamused.

"Ok. I give! I'm the alien heroes." Frank said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessie asked

"One... Would you beleive me? Two... It's called a Secret Identity and if I was known to the world there could be drastic consequences." Frank said

"Good point. Anyway, how did you change into Big Chill and the other aliens?" Jessie asked

Frank showed Jessie the Omnitrix and said, "It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into one of 20 aliens by accessing their DNA Samples."

"And how long have you had this device for?" Jessie asked

"Since my 10th birthday." Frank said

"And you've been using it for hero work?" Jessie asked

"Yep." Frank said

"That... is... cool!" Jessie said

"Say what now?" Frank asked confused

"You've been using that watch to save people since you arrived here. I know I should at least be annoyed, but I am proud of you." Jessie said

"Thank you." Frank said

"And don't worry your secret is safe with me." Jessie said

"Thanks." Frank said

"Speaking of which... does anyone else know about the Omnitrix?" Jessie asked

"Ravi and Mr... I mean Mrs. Kipling." Frank said

"Say what now?" Jessie asked

"I been meaning to tell Ravi. His lizard is a female." Frank said

"And how do you know that?" Jessie asked

"My mom was a Zoologist for reptiles and I often study reptiles with her." Frank said

"That does explain a lot..." Jessie said

...

_Later that Morning..._

...

We go to Ravi's room where we see Ravi feeding Mr. or Mrs. Kipling when we see Jessie and Frank enter the room.

"Uhh... Ravi. Can we talk to you? It's about Mr. Kipling." Jessie said

"What is it?" Ravi asked

"Well Frank's mom worked with reptiles..." Jessie said

"Mr. Kipling is a girl." Frank said

"Say what?" Ravi asked

"Frank!" Jessie said

"I rather have done it bluntly but quickly." Frank said

"And how would you know?" Ravi asked

"I'll show you." Frank said

We then see the scene change to see Ravi freaking out in hindi. Then he said in English, "I've been walking around in my tighty whitey's in front of a girl!"

"Sorry about that..." Frank said

_"Attention all units! We have reports on a bank heist..." _Frank's Omnitrix said

"Ok... You calm down Ravi while I stop a car chase." Frank said before he left the room

"Be careful Frank..." Jessie said

...

We go to the alley way by the bank where we see Frank looking through his playlist...

"Let's see... Who's on deck today...? (Stops on a silhouette) Ooh... New guy!" Frank said before he slammed down the core

...

We see green metallic skin cover Frank...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows. He's wearing a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his back.

"It's hero time!" Frank said in a deep voice

...

Inside the bank we see the people being kept hostage by the robbers.

One of them is 9 feet tall and is very muscular and the other one is 4 feet tall and very skinny.

The short skinny one turned to the muscular one and said, "I'm telling you this is too easy!"

Then the doors slammed opened and we see Frank entering the bank.

"Oh yeah? Then how about I give you a challenge?" Frank asked

"What the heck is that?" The muscular robber asked

"I'm the guy whose going to kick your butt!" Frank said

He then ran to the muscular robber and attempted to over power him. But the muscular robber just swiped his arm against him and Frank flew to a wall. He hit his back on the wall and we see a small flash of green light.

When it faded we see 2 Franks standing there. Each one is half the size as the one.

"What the?" Frank #1 asked as he looked at Frank #2

"I'm guessing that we duplicated upon our back hitting the wall." Frank #2 said

"In that case..." Frank #1 said

Then they slapped each others back and they duplicated into four Franks. Each one half the size as two Franks.

"Call us... SLAPBACK!" the Slapbacks said

"Uh oh..." the Shorter robber said

"Come on... They're small! How strong can they be?" the muscular robber asked

"ATTACK!" the Slapbacks yelled as they ran to the robbers

...

We go outside the bank where we see a squad of police cars arriving.

The police just exited the car when we see the two robbers now bruised and injured ran to a police car and got in. Much to the police confusion. That is until we see the four Slapbacks exit the bank with the former hostages.

...

Back at the Penthouse we see Frank exited the elevator where we see Luke on the couch with a tablet.

"Hey Frank! You'll never guess what happened! A bank robbery was foiled by a Duplicating creature named Slapback!" Luke said

"(Groans)" Frank said as he walked upstairs

"What's his problem?" Luke asked

...

We go to the Penthouse where we see Zuri saying goodbye to her stuff animals and Jessie telling the group they were going to be late.

"Goodbye Chubby..." Zuri said hugging the teddy bear

We then see Frank and Luke arrive with a backpack on each of their backs.

"Babes of Indonesia, here I come!" Luke said

"Nice of you to warn them." Frank said as he rolled his eyes

Luke glared at him.

"Goodbye whiskers take care of mittens. Goodbye Mittens. Don't listen to whiskers. He's a control freak!" Zuri said

"I've never been outside the USA before!" Frank said

"Mrs. Kipling. Get in there!" Ravi said as he tried to push Mrs. Kipling into her cage

We see her smack Ravi with her tail.

"Ow!" Ravi said

"Mrs. Kipling?" Luke asked

"Yeah. The lizard is a girl." Frank said

"Mrs. Kipling we're not going to the vet. We're going on vacation!" Ravi said

"Speaking of vet... How come he or she never told you Kipling is a girl?" Frank asked

"Honestly? I have no idea." Ravi said

...

We go to the plane where we see Frank asleep on a chair.

"Frank!" Emma yelled

"The chicken is guilty!" Frank yelled as he woke up

He looked around and then asked, "Are we there already?"

"Yeah. About that... The plane kinda crashed." Emma said

"Say what?" Frank asked

Emma then catched Frank up on what happened while he was asleep.

"I better go look for them." Frank said as he got up

"But Jessie said..." Emma said

"Jessie told _you_ to stay here. You can't tell a sleeping person what to do. And beside I owe it to them." Frank said

"But how are you going to find them?" Emma asked

"I have a few ideas..." Frank said

...

We go outside the plane where we see Frank activated his Omnitrix.

"OK. Let's see if Wildmutt can find them." Frank said before he slammed down the core

...

We see the Omnitrix sink into Frank's arm as orange fur grew all over his body.

...

When the flash of green light faded we see Frank is a animalistic creature with orange fur, three gill like things on each side of his neck and one mouth. We see no eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is on a black armband on his upper left arm.

"(ROARS)" Wildmutt said

Then he started to sniff the ground. After a few seconds we see him pick of Ravi's scent and started to run to him.

After a few minutes we see him stop right in front of Ravi, Mrs. Kipling and another lizard. After that Wildmutt change back to Frank.

"Hey Ravi!" Frank said

"Hey Frank. I'm trying to get Mrs. Kipling to come but she won't leave her friend!" Ravi said

"What? Why would she... Ohhh." Frank said as he realized something

"What is it Frank?" Ravi asked

"Ravi... We better leave Mrs. K and her friend alone." Frank said, "When you're done, Mrs. K please meet us back at the plane or what's left of it."

He then grabbed Ravi and dragged him away.

...

We see Ravi and Frank at another part of the jungle when they hear a roar.

"Frank...? What was that?" A scared Ravi asked

"I don't know. But just to be safe..." Frank said as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core

...

We see the Omnitrix sink into Frank's arm as a tough tan skin grew out from Franks skin and he got bigger.

...

When the flash of green light faded we see an approximately 12 feet tall dinosaur. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome! I'll call this one, Roar thing! Nah... too weak. Godzilla! No wait that name is taken. Maybe Dinomite..." Frank said

"Humungousaur!" A voice said

"Works for me! Thanks... wait who said that?" Frank asked

"Wasn't me..." Ravi said

Humungousaur and Ravi then turned to see Luke and Zuri standing there.

"Did we just see Frank turn into a 12 foot tall Dinosaur?" Luke asked

"Uhhh..." Humungousaur said

We then hear the roar again.

"Can we talk about this far away from that monster?" Zuri asked

"Quick guys! Hop on!" Humungousaur said as he kneeled down so the Ross kids could climb on

The kids did so. Ravi on his left shoulder, Luke on his right and Zuri on his neck.

Then Humungousaur started running away from the roar.

"Woo Hoo! I can't believe I'm riding a Dinosaur!" Luke said

"Neither can I!" Ravi said

Then after a few minutes of running, Humungousaur saw a canyon and jumped over it. Once he landed on the other side we see the Omnitrix symbol beep red and he changed back to Frank.

"That was... awesome! Frank, how did you do that?" Luke asked

"It's a long story..." Frank said

"It's a long walk back to the plane." Ravi pointed out

...

We go to the group where we see them walking while Frank explained about the Omnitrix.

"So let me get this straight... You have an alien device that can change you into one out of 20 aliens?" Luke asked

"Yep. Pretty much." Frank said

"That is so cool!" Luke said

"You were Spidermonkey?" Zuri asked

"Yeah." Frank said

"And Slapback?" Zuri asked

"Yep." Frank said

"And Fasttrack?" Zuri asked

"Yep." Frank said

"Well that does explain a lot." Zuri said

"I can't believe our cousin is a Superhero!" Luke said

Frank then raised his hand up and whispered, "Shh! I think I heard something up ahead."

Frank then activated his Omnitrix and went to select an alien when we see Jessie appear out of nowhere.

"Jessie!" Zuri, Luke and Ravi said as they ran to her

"Thank goodness you're all Ok!" Jessie said

"No we're not! We're on Island of the Monsters!" Luke said

"Say what?" Frank asked

"Firat, there's no such thing as Island of the Monsters. And second... Frank, what are you doing out here?" Jessie asked

"Looking for you guys... Duh!" Frank said

Then all of a sudden we hear a beeping sound coming from Frank's Omnitrix.

"Uh Frank? Your watch is beeping." Zuri said

Frank looked at the Omnitrix and saw blue light blink on and off to the beeping.

"That's weird... The Omnitrix is receiving a distress signal." Frank said

"Distress signal?" Zuri asked

"In basic terms. Someone near here needs help and he/she/it is not human." Frank said

Frank then pointed his Omnitrix to the right and said, "That way..." before he started running to the signal.

"Frank! Wait!" Jessie said before she and the others ran after him

After a minute of running we see Frank stop in front of a crashed alien spaceship covered in plants. After a few seconds Jessie and the others arrived at the scene.

"Whoa! Is that an alien spaceship?" Jessie asked

"No... It's a mirage!" Frank said sarcastically

"I can't believe it. An alien spaceship!" Luke said

"Believe it, Luke. We're not alone in the Universe." Frank said

"This ship looks like it's been here forever." Jessie said

"I'm guessing that the distress beacon was damaged. Otherwise someone would've come before we got here." Ravi said

"Ravi's right." Frank said

He then removed a few plants, revealing an air lock.

"Ok..." Frank said as he opened the door and entered the ship

Inside the ship we see Frank looking around a hall. In the hall we see rows and rows of elderly people in hollowed out areas with some sort of glass covering them.

We then see Jessie, Ravi, Luke and Zuri enter the area.

"Frank... You shouldn't go into alien spaceships without an adult." Jessie said

"Whoa! Check this out!" Luke said as he looked at one of the pods

"Ok... Why are there old people in these things?" Zuri asked

"Stasis pods." Frank said sadly

"Say what now?" Luke asked

"They're stasis pods." Frank said

"Stasis... As in Suspended Animnation!" Ravi said

"Not exactly..." Frank said, "These pods are designed to slow down the aging to a snails crawl."

"Ohh..." Ravi and Jessie said

"Huh?" Luke asked

"These pods don't stop the aging. I bet these pods we're online for 10,000 years. Give or take." Frank said

"Still don't get it." Luke said

"10,000 years ago this man was about Jessie's age." Frank said

"Ohh... Now I get it." Luke said

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Jessie asked concerned

"No. If we revive them they would die." Frank said

"Wait... Do you know who or what these people are?" Ravi asked

"Yeah. They're humans... from the planet Mondas." Frank said

"Mondas?" Jessie asked

"A planet that was on the other side of the Solar System. It was destroyed before we even begin space travel." Frank said, "These people were a technologically advanced civilization. Some believe that we are the second evolution of them."

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Luke called from another room

We see the group join Luke in the other room where we see another Stasis pod except that instead of an elderly person we see a 11 year old girl with Platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, and pale skin. She is wearing a white tshirt with a brown vest, a brown skirt and a pair of brown boots.

Frank quickly got on the Computer and Jessie said, "Ok... I'm no expert but I thought the Stasis pods only slow down the aging?"

"This is an experimental pod. According to the computer Logs this ship was carrying the princess of Mondas to another planet when a Solar flare disrupted the guidance system and crashed landed here." Frank said

"Experimental?" Ravi asked

"Most of the data on this computer is corrupted, but from what I can tell this pod was to be an improvement on their stasis technology." Frank said

"So is it safe to revive her?" Ravi asked

"Yes... but the reviving mechanism is damage after 10,000 years." Frank said

"Don't you have an alien that can fix it?" Zuri asked

"Huh...? Oh right!" Frank said before he activated his Omnitrix, selected an alien and slammed down the core

...

We see the Omnitrix sink into his arm as black and purple goo covered Frank...

...

When the flash of green light faded we see a black techno-organic creature with purple circuitry lines over his body.

_**"Upgrade!"**_ Upgrade shouted in a deep computerized voice

We then see Upgrade walk over to the Stasis pod and begin to merge with the pod.

"Whoa! Will he ever stop surprising us?" Jessie asked

After a minute we see the pod shutdown and open. The unconscious girl almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for Luke catching her.

Upgrade unmerged with the pod and changed back into Frank.

Jessie felt her pulse and said, "She's Ok."

"Great! Can we go now?" Zuri asked

...

We go back to the crashed plane where we see Emma and Bertram outside when we see Jessie, Luke, Zuri, Ravi, Frank arrive with Jessie carrying the unconscious girl.

"There you guys are!" Emma said

"And who's this?" Bertram asked pointing to the girl

"Not now! A helicopters coming!" Jessie said as a helicopter arrived

...

_**A few hours later...**_

...

We go to the Penthouse where we see the girl laying on the couch with Frank and Luke watching over her.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Luke asked

"10,000 years in stasis is a very long time." Frank said

Then we see the girl open her Sapphire blue eyes and groan as she looked at Luke and Frank.

Frank quickly notice and said, "Jessie! She's awake!"

We see Jessie, Zuri, Ravi, Emma, and Bertram enter the room as the girl sat up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey now... Relax. You're Okay." Jessie said

"Where am I?" the girl asked

"You are in our Penthouse in New York City." Luke said

"Luke..." Frank said, "You're on the planet Earth. About 10,000 years in the future."

"What?" the girl asked

"I'm sorry. We found the wreckage of the ship." Frank said

"10,000 years?" the girl asked

"What's your name?" Jessie asked

"I am princess Mya of Mondas." Mya said, "I've been in there for 10,000 years?"

"Yeah..." Ravi said

"(Sobs)" Mya said as she cried

...

**Please Review.**

**...**

**Franks Aliens:**

**Slapback**

**Wildmutt**

**Humungousaur**

**Upgrade**


End file.
